The invention relates to techniques for performing oilfield operations relating to subterranean formations having reservoirs therein. More particularly, the invention relates to techniques for performing adaptive production operations based on predetermined and updated wellsite parameters to, for example, control a fluid front in a reservoir.
Oilfield operations are typically performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Typical oilfield operations may include, for example, surveying, drilling, wireline testing, completions, production, planning, and oilfield analysis. One such operation is the drilling operation which involves advancing a drilling tool into the earth to form a wellbore. Drilling of extended reach horizontal wells has become a routine activity in the oil-field. The extended reach wells achieve greater reservoir contact. The cost of drilling a horizontal well is greater than that of a vertical well. However, horizontal wells drilled in an area having conductive reservoir properties and drive mechanisms, may produce at higher rates than a vertical well with the same or lower pressure drawdown. Oil production rates may be three to twenty times higher in horizontal wells than in vertical wells. Horizontal wells are prone to premature breakthrough of unwanted fluids, such as water, through high permeability conduits and fluid coning toward a heal of the well. The risk of premature breakthrough may increase when the primary production mechanism is bottom-water-drive.
A production portion of a wellbore may be completed by running a liner into the wellbore, cementing the annulus and perforating the liner and annulus. Further, sand screens may be deployed in an open wellbore. The sand screens may prevent coarser sand grains from entering the wellbore. Irrespective of the type of completion used, the frictional pressure drop along the production portion of the wellbore may cause an uneven inflow fluid flux distribution, or the heel-to-toe effect. The heel-to-toe effect may propagate an uneven advancement of the fluid front (or waterfront) which may result in premature breakthroughs. Further, premature breakthroughs may occur in a horizontal well when the permeability of one portion of the reservoir is higher than other portions of the reservoir. Production in the high permeability portion of the well is greater than the other portions of the reservoir. The higher production rates cause the valuable fluids, such as hydrocarbons, to be produced rapidly. Water, or other unwanted fluids, may approach the wellbore at a higher rate in the high permeability portion of the reservoir than the other portions of the reservoir. As the fluid reaches the wellbore, the fluid may create a conduit that allows subsurface fluid to reach the wellbore. The fluid may damage and/or destroy production at the wellbore.
To control premature breakthrough, drillers have attempted to place control valves in the wellbore. The control valves may be closed if water, and/or other unwanted fluids are found in the production tubing. Further, attempts have been made to provide advanced techniques for controlling premature breakthrough as described. Examples of flow control techniques are described in US Patent Application No. 2008/0149203.
Despite the existence of techniques for controlling premature breakthrough there remains a need to design drilling and completion operations based on a better understanding of the wellsite. It is desirable that such techniques take into consideration the reservoir properties prior to completing the wellbore. It is further desirable that such techniques locate production equipment in the wellbore based on the reservoir properties in order to prevent premature breakthrough. Such techniques are preferably capable of one or more of the following, among others: controlling the heel-to-toe effect, reducing formation damage, minimizing sand production, improving well clean up, optimizing production, reducing costs, reducing risks, reducing uncertainties, collecting data in real time, analyzing data in real time, updating operations in real time, adjusting operations in real time, providing a reliable analysis, and providing efficient data acquisition.